<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN Challenge:- Fire In The Bunker by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135502">SPN Challenge:- Fire In The Bunker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabble Challenge [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, word:- flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wow:- flame. When an alarm goes off in the bunker, the brothers are confronted with something completely different from what they expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabble Challenge [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPN Challenge:- Fire In The Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Dean! Dean! Wake up.'</p>
<p>'Whaa...'</p>
<p>Cracking open sleep-filled eyes, Dean rolled onto his back, only to find his brother's face looking worriedly down at him.</p>
<p>'For fuck's sake, Dean, can't you hear the fire alarm? Get up. Something's burning.'</p>
<p>:</p>
<p>Now that Sam mentioned it, Dean could hear a loud blaring echoing through the bunker.</p>
<p>Morphing from drowsy to complete awareness in a matter of seconds, he leaped out of bed, and with Sam at his back, raced off down the corridor.</p>
<p>:</p>
<p>There, in the center of the library, a glowing ball of flame hovered; tongues of scarlet, yellow, and orange writhing like a blazing corona of snakes.</p>
<p>The brothers exchanged a horrified glance. What the hell!</p>
<p>'Hey there, guys!' A familiar voice emerged from the conflagration. 'Just popped in to see how things are going. Amara's been bitching at me, saying I should be showing some kind of attention for my Creation. Siblings can be so annoying... as you two well know!'</p>
<p>'Uh...Chuck?' Dean hazarded.</p>
<p>'The very one. So, it's all good?'</p>
<p>:</p>
<p>'Well,' Sam broke in hastily. 'Actually, there've been a few problems with …'</p>
<p>'Hogwash! Nothing you two can't resolve! If I had to have faith in anyone, it'd be you. I'll tell Amara things are fine. Hasta la vista, dudes!'</p>
<p>:</p>
<p>'Did we just have a visit from God, Dean?'</p>
<p>'That we did, Sammy. That we did,' his brother replied with a sardonic eye roll.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>